mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 34
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #34 is the thirty-fourth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich become trapped in a magical moving house and must work together in order to escape. Summary The comic opens with a flashback story about an unnamed married couple, told via narration boxes and interspersed throughout the issue. In the flashback, the couple build a house for them and their filly to live in, and they have a traveling magician cast a protection spell on the house to preserve it. Over the years that follow, the couple celebrates numerous occasions in their house with parties, including birthdays, holidays, graduations, and a wedding that sees their family grow larger. As time goes by, the adults grow old, the young ponies grow up and have foals of their own, and after many years, the family eventually moves on from the house, leaving it abandoned. Some time later, the house has developed sentience and sprouted legs to move. It chases Pinkie Pie through the Everfree Forest, eventually catching and trapping her inside its walls. Pinkie is unable to open the house's locked doors, and she discovers that fellow party pony Cheese Sandwich and a trio of fillies—Pumpkin Twizzle, Aurora Muffin, and Java Bolt—are trapped with her. Cheese explains to Pinkie that he was in Baltimare holding a birthday party for Pumpkin Twizzle when the house appeared and started going after the foals. While most of the partygoers were able to get away, Cheese and the three fillies were captured. Cheese cheered up the frightened fillies by playing party games with them, and when he mentioned knowing Pinkie Pie, the house had gone after her. Pumpkin Twizzle fears they'll be stuck inside the house forever, so Pinkie suggests a conga line – both to keep the party going and as a means to explore the house. As the ponies enjoy themselves, they notice the lights in the house getting brighter. Pinkie believes the house is reacting to the ponies' fun, and she tests her theory by throwing a cream pie in Cheese's face. The fillies laugh, and the house lights get even brighter. Theorizing that partying is their key to escaping, Pinkie suggests throwing a big party, and the ponies split into two groups to gather supplies. Pinkie Pie, Aurora Muffin, and Java Bolt collect old party supplies from the attic while Cheese Sandwich and Pumpkin Twizzle collect non-expired foodstuffs from the kitchen. Soon enough, Pinkie and Cheese's party gets underway, but the house's doors and windows remain sealed. When Cheese suggests that they need more party guests, the house suddenly changes direction and starts walking toward Ponyville. In a desperate effort to find more games to play, Cheese tosses an old photo album onto Pinkie's face. In it, she sees numerous photographs of the family that used to live in the house and the warm light of love that surrounded them. Pinkie realizes that the family had so much love and fun that it made the house part of the family. That love joined with the house's protection spell and made it come to life. However, after the family moved out, the house felt lonely and began looking for more parties because that's when it felt the most love. With Pinkie's realization, the house stops moving. Pinkie expresses to the house that all parties must eventually end, but Cheese disagrees; ponies can move on when they're done partying, but the party itself can go on, especially if that party is able to move from place to place. Pinkie and Cheese decide to turn the house into a traveling house party, bringing parties to ponies all over Equestria and allowing them to leave when they wish. In response to this proposal, the house unlocks its doors for Pinkie and her friends. With the help of the party fillies, Pinkie and Cheese bring the house back to Baltimare, where ponies enjoy the party inside, and the house bids farewell to its new friends with renewed purpose. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Yipes! Somepony really wants to get me in a house today! Go away! I'm in a long-term lease already! :Cheese Sandwich: Happy birthday, Pumpkin Twizzle! :Pumpkin Twizzle: This was so not what I wished for. :Pinkie Pie: Everything's going to be fine. We've been in plenty of weirder situations than this. :Cheese Sandwich: Well, you have. The worst I've had before was a rained-out picnic. :Pinkie Pie: Not helping, Cheese. :Aurora Muffin: I don't know that an accordion is the best accompaniment for a conga line. :Cheese Sandwich: An accordion is always the best company! :Java Bolt: Don't worry, Crown's Own Chocolate Soda only released for one week in Vanhoover... I'' appreciate you! :'Pumpkin Twizzle': I found a spatula. Is a ''spatula funny? :Cheese Sandwich: Sometimes. :Cheese Sandwich: We need more fun! Mas diversion! Pli amuza, even! :Cheese Sandwich: We did it, Pinkie! We created a lifetime party machine for a house that's seen a lifetime of parties. :Pinkie Pie: They weren't just parties, Cheese. The best parties never are. They're celebrations. Celebrations of the love of family and friends.